


After a public make-out sesh

by orphan_account



Category: Adastra (Visual Novel)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, Food, M/M, i think, idk what to tag this my condolences to the audience, sleeping on legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically a fan written scene of Alex and Cass in their room after the first trial <3 hope it is in character enough for y'all
Relationships: Cassius/Alexios
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	After a public make-out sesh

Alexios carefully closed the door into Cassius’ room, making sure not to slam it on the white wolf’s tail as it lagged behind him. The wolf continued walking a bit further in, while Alex smiled so big he practically jumped in the air.

He turned on his heel with his hands clasped together at his chest like some sort of giddy school girl. “I can’t believe we went through with that!” He exclaimed, as Cass was taking off his pauldron delicately. Cass looked over his shoulder at the cat. 

“It was your idea.” He responded matter of factly, but still with a smile on his face. “Just the type of thing an ambassador would think of.” He praised as he took off the black cloth that was under his pauldron.

Alex made a sort of ‘hmph’ noise in agreement, as he walked his way closer to the wolf. “Acting is all about bringing forth your emotions from within, with things you’ve experienced before.” He started to state as if he was rehearsing a line he’s heard from someone. “You recount those experiences and bring them forth when needed!” His almost monotone voice from the reciting trailed off a bit at the end.

“We hardly acted then, did we?” Cassius asked, turning around and holding out his paw. “Genuine emotion? You felt it too, right?” His questions were more of a playful type of speech, his hand moving slightly upward with each sentence. But there was still a tinge of doubt in them that Alex noticed. He always did. 

“Of course.” Alex grabbed Cass’ paw with both of his. A bit of relief appeared in the wolf’s eyes, which made Alex joyful, but it’s still a bit despondent this doubt is so embedded into him. “You know I have for a while now!” he tilted his head in a smile.

“Of course!” Cassius responded as if it was stupid of him to doubt. but Alexios’ smile reassured him, calming his sudden unrest down.

“Though, I do feel bad for Amicus and Marco...we practically cheated.” The cat uttered mostly to himself, tilting his head in the other direction and looking at the ceiling. “We simply had tools at our disposal and used them.” Cassius said, his turn to reassure now. To the average person it may seem like a cold way of wording it, but Alexios understood full well what he meant. “You know by now it’s...really important to me to win this. It’s not like ACTUAL cheating.” Cassius’ stumbled upon his words for a bit there, looking for the right selection more carefully than usual. 

“Yeah.” He nodded, looking back at the wolf.

Too bad It’s also important to my moon…

Alex had a twinge of dread pierce his heart at that moment, remembering what he’s supposed to be doing. In moments like these, alone with Cassius, the only place where they can be themselves he sometimes forgot. Which is quite ironic, because then even he can’t be himself here. He internally swatted those thoughts away. He was more than the ideals his moon thrust upon him, he WAS being himself.. but what does that really say if he’s going through with it anyway? He can’t just...let them down. He wanted to shudder at the things that could possibly happen. To himself, and the ones he loved, if he let Omorfa down. Would they even be able to harm Cassius? Oh Galen...Cassius really did have reason to doubt him, beyond his fragility on account of what he’s been through.

“Alex?” Cassius questioned, snapping the cat out of his internal struggle. “Oh!” His eyes widened, looking into his lover’s, then a tiny chuckle escaped his mouth. “Apologies, I’m hungry.” He relinquished his grip on his wolf’s paws. Not really a lie, he thought. He didn’t like to lie to Cass. His adrenaline rush from the make-out sesh in front of so many people was finally fading, realizing he was quite famished. “Right away.” Cass responded, as he ordered Com to bring their dinner.

Alex made a slow descent to sit on the bed, smoothing out his robe as he did so. Although it was usually the job of a so-called pet, and Alexios usually DID do it, Cass took initiative this time. 

“Thank you...but what if someone saw you? Isn’t that a bit susp-” Cass pushed a tiny pastry into Alex’s mouth to hush him. “No one saw.” He responded, now taking a seat on the bed next to him. Alex gulped down the morsel and nodded his head in understanding. There was an air of expectant silence between the two that lasted a small moment, but then Cass adjusted himself and laid his head in Alex’s lap. The cat started to gently pet the top of his wolf’s head, as expected when he was in this position.

“Can you-” “Want me to feed you?” Alex interrupted, pausing his petting. Cassius sighed and muttered a yes. He then continued his petting and did as he was told. Not in a command from a master type way, of course. 

“Oh, Cassie…” Alex sighed suddenly after a couple minutes of silence, right before he was about to put more food into his mouth. The inside of Cass’ ears suddenly had a tinge of red upon hearing his pet name...he didn’t hear it often. “What?” Cass responded, a bit more of breath coming out of his mouth then usual..

“Well...maybe it’s my fault for not noticing…” Alex trailed off, tilting his head and looking at the ceiling again. “What is it?” Cassius questioned again, sounding just a bit annoyed this time.

“You’re weak after all that happened today. I mean all the air that took to blow that horn, and how you held me during the dance…” his heart fluttered a bit thinking about that moment again, his eyes darting down at the wolf. “Plenty of other things too, I’d imagine.”

“I’m fine!” Cass responded defensively. “Don’t lie to me, Cassie.” Again with that pet name Cass thought, his ears getting more red.

“I’ just hate being the weak one. I don’t need to acknowledge my weaknesses.” He huffed. “We had to give it our all today, I definitely won’t win if it comes down to that third trial.”

“And yet you got the food for me, when usually it’s me who does it?” Alex thought out loud. “Then immediately laid in my lap.” The cat then put the food he was holding this whole time into Cass’ mouth. “Was that to make you look more capable, even though you clearly felt tired after all that today?”

“You could say that.” He huffed, after a moment of chewing. 

“I could’ve gotten the food, I always do!”

“I don’t like to be looked down on. You know, what’s been happening my whole life?” He asked, knowing Alex knew all this already. “One day of not needing help. I wanted to try.”

Alex looked into the wolf’s eyes for what seemed like a minute. Cass couldn’t tell if it was thinking of what to say, pity, something else, or all the above. He was almost certain he was saying ‘Oh dear’ to himself though.

“It’s not my place to tell you how to feel, I know how much that stuff eats at you.” Alex said. “But, please, with something as small as getting the food, you can have me do it?” He seemed like he finished, but quickly tacked on a “especially since I usually do it anyways.” at the end of his statement, rather rushed.

“Well…” The wolf averted his gaze for a moment. Cassius wanted to say the fact that he would need help with something that small bothered him, he knew it was a bit different in this context. He had done a rather lot today, more than usual. Better not to push anything by being absurd. “Alright, fine.” He replied looking back at the cat. He simply responded with a smile, as he resumed with the head petting. Really to Cassius it was more of a massage, but both of those words work rather interchangeably when you think about it.

“Alex...” Cass muttered after their food was consumed, turning around in his lap so he could more easily wrap his arms around the cat, to the best of his ability in this position at least. All that was left was the tea Alexios was drinking in a dainty manner. It was a kind of awkward scene.

Alexios made an inquisitive sound, but realized Cass was barely awake. A bit early for him to be hitting the hay, but it did make sense. Alex quickly finished his tea, putting the cup and tiny plate on the tray the food came in. Cass’ goblet of wine was still on the tray, since he wouldn’t be able to drink it with the way he was laying.

Alex laid back on the bed, Cassius still laying his head on his legs. Definitely not the most comfortable position, but he’d handle it. He laid there for a couple minutes until he heard the soft snores of Cass’, then whispered to Com to turn the lights off.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i projected onto alex by making him a sort of theatre gay what about it


End file.
